Winches with booms can be used for a number of applications. For example, in a pipe bursting operation, one method uses a cable, or wire rope to pull a pipe burster through a section of pipe to be replaced. A winch with a boom can be used in a manhole or other small hole to pull the cable and burst the pipe. Typically in such an operation, a new replacement pipe is pulled along behind the pipe burster to replace the old pipe. An advantage of this method of pipe bursting includes eliminating the need to dig up the old pipe using a trench. Another advantage of this method of pipe bursting includes the ability to replace the old pipe with a new pipe that is substantially the same diameter as the old pipe. Fragments or portions of the old pipe are merely pushed into the surrounding soil to make room for the replacement pipe.
One challenge with winches and pipe bursting includes the small spaces usually associated with the pulling end of the operation. For example, in a manhole, it may be difficult to assemble a boom for the winch, and to adjust the length of the boom. Further, during a winching operation, booms may shift due to partial collapse of the wall of the hole or other reasons. What is needed is an improved winch and boom system that provides ease of setup, and other improved design features that provide a robust device at an economical cost.